Mistake
by heartstrings13
Summary: Edward made a terrible mistake, which doomed his love life. But what happened? Will he succeed to bring back his lost love in his life? All characters are human. **ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This is my first multichapter Twilight fiction, **_

_** I need to know how I did, so please read and review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters of Twilight.**_

* * *

_Prologue~~~_

_I have lived not long_  
_i have lived not short_  
_i have lived enough_  
_to know my fears_

_im not a saint_  
_im not a sinner_  
_im just a human_  
_who lost his rears_

_im not black_  
_im not white_  
_im just a soul_  
_full of fright_

_im bundled up_  
_im chocked up_  
_but i wont fail_  
_i wont fall_

_i will live_  
_i will succeed_  
_i will prove my worth_  
_to all my dears..._

He sighed.

He stopped his pen atlast on these lines. He was tired and exhausted and so very sad and lonely. He tried to pour all of his emotions in his poems. He was suffering and so let loose some he write. She used to love his words. His words brought them together.

She used to say "you are a born writer darling. Never doubt that." But today she is not here and he is alone but no one is to blame apart from him because he was the one who did that horrible MISTAKE and now he's here trying to find her. To make her come back to him. And he will not stop until he find her and seek her forgiveness and trust back.

And maybe he'll be able to prove her that he still love her and will always love her. All these thoughts brought back the pain in his chest and he put a hand to relieve himself from it. But it cant be relieved unless she came back and he become whole again. From the day she left him, there was a hole in his chest that aches for her and everyday it becomes more pronounced and it feels as if the hole has become a little bit larger than before.

He closed his journal and took a deep breathe while closing his eyes tightly,a few tears escaped from his closed eyes.

He whispered,"I am sorry but please come back to me. I cant live without you. It is so painful that it hurts even to breathe. Where are you? How do I find you? Please...please."

He wiped away his tears and got up from the chair behind his desk. He look around their bedroom it was messy and it looks void of any love just like his own life. He went to his bed and lie down and close his eyes.

He clutched her pillow to his chest and a sob broke through his chest. He clutched it more tightly. When he finally calmed down after several minutes his last thoughts were "_ I love you and I will find you soon."_

He heard her voice whispering in his ears.

_ " I love you darling and I'll never leave you._" A ghost of a smile grazed his lips. And he finally fell asleep.


	2. Battle

_**A/N- So this is the second chapter. Sorry people who are following this fiction, it took me a lot of time to post this chapter. **_

_** I need to know how I did, so please read and review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters of Twilight.**_

* * *

_Im on the edge all day  
im in the worst way_

im on the verge of tears  
im upset of all my fears

they keep me down  
in my stressful mind

when the darkness surround  
there is no sound

its just my breathless self  
trying to fight the fruitless battle

it will be useless  
and will left me lifeless

i've all kinds of regrets  
from the time i got all my gears

but it couldn't stop me then  
so how could it stop me now

its all here  
ats what i fear  
but its what to be done  
to win this battle of mine.

Carlisle Cullen was sitting on the couch at his home looking at his wife. Fussing around, trying to clean the already clean house. He knew that she was freaking out and truth be told who woudn't. Even he himself was on the edge,waiting for the next shoe to drop. Its been two months and still nothing has changed. They have tried each and everything to find her but everything is fruitless. Its as if she got extinct as if she doesnt exist.

And this is what killing everyone but specially Edward. Its right that he did commit the MISTAKE but he was not in his right state of mind and now it looks like he's losing the remaining sanity too. He's drowning in his own misery and guilt. And as his parents its the most dreadful thing they had to witness. A long sigh escaped Carlisle's lips when he was thinking all this

His family was in pain. His daughter Rosalie was Bella's best friend and her husband Emmett is Edward's best friend and for them to see such a beautiful pair to broke apart is intensely painful. They were the reason Bella and Edward met the first time at Dartmouth. The most interesting thing for both of them was that they were in the same college but never met before. Their connection was immediate. And by the time they graduate they were inseparable. Everyone was so happy for them.

They had their own group of friends including Bella's cousin Alice and his boyfriend Jasper. They all were happy and soon every couple got married and started their happily ever after. But the couple who was the apple of the eye for everyone become the reason for the pain too.

Bella left and nobody knows where is she or is she fine or not or even she's alive or not?

By this time tears were freely flowing from Carlisle's eyes and in between when he was lost in his own thoughts, Esme joined him on the couch and was crying with her husband too. They were crying for their helplessness and also for the dying hope for finding her soon. For their family who was splitting up in front of their eyes. For their children who were in immense pain. For their friends who were misreable too.

But mostly they were crying for her,for Bella who was lost in this world where nobody was there to protect her.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like this chapter? **_

_**Please leave your review. They are really important to me.**_

_**Thanks for reading:)**_


	3. My Dear Friend

**I'm terribly sorry to each and everyone who has been waiting for this update. I'm not going to make any excuses just want to say I lost my muse so…. Still sorry and here is the next chapter. Hope I did justice to it. And also thanks to my friend, my sister and unofficial Beta ****'Titanium April'****. Love you babe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to **_**Twilight**_**. I am just a proud owner of the books :P**

You are lying there  
So still and silent

As if nothing's the matter  
As if no one's important

But I know it's not true  
Cos I know You

You are just tired  
You are just not sure

Life here is not right  
Its borderline wrong

Only you can make it right  
As its supposed to be

Your the glue that binds us together  
The essence of our relation

I need you to survive  
To fight

Come back to life  
Come back to me

I'm here waiting  
Sitting  
Praying  
Hoping

To see you smiling at me  
Telling me everything is fine

Just come back  
To me

For us

I need you  
I miss you  
I love you  
My Dear Friend.

It's been 2 months and nothing has changed. She's lying there on that hospital bed so still and silent, in her own world, vary of the real world. So peaceful and content. And here I am sitting and waiting for her to come back. To me, for me, for us and most importantly for _**him**_**.** But he doesn't even know she's here. He's trying to find everywhere while she's here lying quietly.

He's trying to find her everywhere. I know its killing him not knowing about her well being, about her whereabouts. But I am just helpless. She made me promise her that I won't tell him about her. She trusted me. And at least I will not break her trust. She's already broken and I can't hurt any more than what's already have been done.  
Every single day I hope and pray that today she'll give me some sign that she's hanging in there. That she's fighting to come back. That she want to come back. But each day ends with nothing. Everybody's trying to assure me that it's her body's way of coping with everything that has been happening that she's resting. And will wake up when her body will be ready. But each day I'm losing a little of my hope. It feels as if she's just slipping in front of my eyes and I am just waiting here helplessly and doing nothing. My lower lip is quivering and a quiet sob broke out. I hold on to her hand a little bit tighter. I can't lose her.

It's just not right. Her whole life is waiting for her. Her dreams, her desires, everything. She just can't go. I didn't know when but I was crying by the time I found myself wrapped in two strong hands holding me to their chest. I knew these arms they are my anchor. My love is here, my Embry. He turned to face him then leaned and kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry babe, she'll be alright. You know our Bells, Jakey. She's a fighter. She'll come back to us. Give her some time. Just don't loose hope." When he saw my tears subsided a little he wiped away the remaining tears. Then sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder, I snuggled close to him. He pushed my hairs from my eyes and kissed me on my nose. And put a finger under my chin to make me look at him when our eyes met I saw so much love and understanding in there. I couldn't hold back any longer and leaned in and kissed him on his lips. This kiss was full of love and gratitude.

I didn't know but I needed his assurance the most. He kissed me back with as much emotions and held me close to his chest tighter. I melted in his embrace. I was feeling much more relaxed and hopeful with him being here. Everything was almost perfect in my life.  
Almost  
Just one thing is missing. My best friend, my sister, my Bells. When she'll come back everything will be just perfect. And until then I'll wait for her and when she'll come back I'll welcome her with open arms and a heart full of love. With this new found hope I looked back at her and held her hand again n squeezed it to tell her that I'm here and will be here for her always. Embry put his free hand over our joined hands and when I looked at him he smiled at me and said 'Together'. I smiled back at him and I know everything will be fine. Just fine.

Please... review I would like to know your thoughts :) thank you.


	4. Come back Bella

**Once I'm terribly sorry to each and everyone who has been waiting for this update. I'm not going to make any excuses, just want to say I lost my muse so…. Still sorry and here is the next chapter. Hope I did justice to it. And also thanks to my friend, my sister and unofficial Beta ****'Titanium April'****. Love you babe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to **_**Twilight**_**. I am just a proud owner of the books :P**

* * *

EMBRY:

Jake was sitting with her,holding her hand while talking to her. Its their ritual for last 3 months. Jake sits with her,tells her anything or nothing. When Dr told us that Bella went into coma he was totally broken but then I held him while he ranted n screamed n shouted about this. He cursed each n every person or thing or event that lead her to this condition. When he calmed down he cried like a child. It was so heart wrenching to see him like that. When you love someone like I love my Jake. Its impossible to see them while they suffer. But nevertheless he calmed down. He brought his emotions under control. Then he asked her Dr questions regarding her well being and recovery. Will she ever come back? What can they do to bring her back? And how much time it'll take for her to come out of coma? Or to recover fully? After listening to Dr answering all their questions my Jake got a determined glint in his eyes. From that day onward, he make up his mind to do each and everything to make her feel loved and cared. He reads to her,tell her news or anything and everything. It has become a ritual or tradition for him to do this thing every day with her so that she didn't feel alone. I just hope that she comes out of coma soon cos its so sad to see her like that. But after what happened 3 days ago I have total faith if we can bring him here she'll come back soon and I hope and pray to God he forgives us. God please help him and give him strength to listen to the truth.

Amen!

JAKE:

Its 3 days she hadn't opened her eyes yet. 3 dreadful treacherous days. I cant believe it happened n now she's here lying still. I promised her I'll not tell him but how could I not when she herself asked for him. I had to do whats right. Its too late already I cant delay it much longer. I know she'll be angry very angry n may be devastated too that her trust has been broken again by someone whom she trusted but right now it has to be done cos now its not about what she wants but what she needs. I'm sorry dear but I have to do this even if it means that you'll hate me forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. And wishing each and everyone a very happy and prosperous new year.**


	5. Hope

_**A/N: I am sorry for the late update, hopefully my readers are still with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Edward Cullen, or Bella Swan, or Jacob Black, or anyone else...**_

* * *

Hoping is dangerous  
hoping is contagious  
hoping is blissful  
hoping is insightful.  
It rolls around in waves  
It rolls around in stages.  
It makes u move forward  
It drops u from upward.  
It scares you  
It excites you.  
It smashes with so much energy  
It washes away all kinds of anxiety.  
It creates a tangle of events  
It brings everything in the forefront.  
It is what is needed for survival  
It is considered to be primal.  
So hope you do  
So hope I do  
and at the end  
Hope is what wins you.

Finally, finally we know where she is.

I've been waiting for this news, for ages. I've been hoping,praying for some sort of miracle,for someone to tell us her whereabouts. And now I have been rewarded with it,my first step towards salvation. To my Bella.

Everybody is so quiet,silent around me. Holding their spouses tightly,comfortingly. And my hands are tingling to hold my wife in my arms. To caress her soft skin to look in her soulful eyes. I am dying to tell her that I love her.

I love her so very much. But my wait is going to get over soon. I will do anything, will become anything for her. Even if it comes to begging , groveling for her forgiveness. I'll do. If she'll want to punish me I'll gratefully accept it as long as she stays in front my eyes. I just hope that its not too late that she doesn't hate me too much. Ah! As if she is capable of hating someone. She is too pure for such kind of emotions. I know one thing for sure even if she hates me I'll still love her. Always.

I just want her to be here already. These last few months have been hell for me. And if I know her, n I know her very well, for her too. I couldn't breathe without her. She is my air,my life...my everything. And I used to be hers too until...

I have so many questions to ask. And this wait is killing me. I know everybody is concerned about me. I know I am being funny but what could I do after months of not feeling anything I am feeling everything.

Everything at once and its making me twitchy. I have been the same from the point when I got Jacob Black's phone call yesterday. He didn't told me much just that he knows where Bella is and that she is safe. But he wants to meet me at once. He was being cryptic while answering my queries. After giving me his address he hung up. I wanted to ask so many questions from him. I was going to come alone but after the family get to know about Jacob Black's phone call everybody decided to come. My dad held me in a tight hug and said, "We'll meet her n get all the answers from her. Till then please have some patience,son. I know its not easy for you but still we'll be there soon."

And so here we are sitting in a plane. And now I am getting impatient again. I don't know what to expect. How will she react after seeing me? Does she know I am coming? Will she want to meet me? I don't know and this not knowing is killing me.

So I am hoping. Hoping that she still loves me.

Hoping that she'll still want to meet me.

Hoping that she'll not leave me again.

But most importantly I am hoping that she is alright.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading:)**_


End file.
